Pandora
The Pandora are a race of Nether-based life-forms that are found throughout the Empyrean System. They seem to have connections to the Precursors, are enemies with the Azurans and Scavengers, and are the primary antagonistic force in Elysian Knights. Appearance Pandora can take on a wide variety of shapes and sizes, from humanoid monstrosities to animalistic abominations, or perhaps something even more horrific. Their hides are mainly black (sometimes dark grey) with some very dark green in the mix and glowing green eyes. They emit an aura of black particles. Instead of dark green, Alphas and Omegas are mostly black with dark teal and dark purple respectively. Angels are very similar to Azuran species in appearance, but with pale skin, visible black veins, black scleras with white pupils that can be a different color depending on the Angel, and wings and a halo over their heads, both made of nether. Physiology The Pandora lack any internal organs present in most living creatures, and can live without needing to eat, drink, sleep, or anything non-Pandora require. They also do not age and have corrosive black blood. At the center of their chests (or other spots for some species) is a soul-like orb of Nether known as a phylactery. This phylactery all Pandora have allows them to regenerate from virtually anything unless it is destroyed. Naming Conventions Each species of Pandora (excluding Alphas, Omegas and Angels) is named after a noun with negative connotations (also includes nouns that have both a neutral AND a negative connotation and synonyms of said noun). Not a verb, adjective or adverb, but a noun. Proper nouns and occupational nouns are excluded, but Alphas, Omegas and Angels can be named after the former. One species of Pandora cannot have multiple names. Each species has their own unique name. Behavior All Pandora share the insatiable hunger for the essence known as Ether, which can be found all over the Empyrean System. They regularly flock to locations with high amounts of Ether to consume it and infest places devoid of any humans. They will also actively hunt down and kill living beings for their souls as they contain Ether. Powers & Abilities All Pandora emit an invisible aura that drains the life out of every non-animal organism and destroys microbes and physically weakens non-Pandora humanoids and animals. Their presence also disables electricity, shuts off light sources and exceptionally large numbers of Pandora can cause gravitational distortions and the formation of necromite crystals and nether fissures. They can also poison water with nether on mere contact. All Pandora also have the ability to absorb nearly limitless amounts of ether and the souls of people they have killed. When they have absorbed a sufficient amount, they will either mutate into a different (and stronger) Pandora species or multiply. When a Pandora has not absorbed any ether for a signifigant amount of time, they will submerge into the ground and fall into a motionless, unconscious, coma-like state and will only wake up if any sources of ether are nearby. Pandora can also travel to different locations via “breaches”, which are space-time rifts of pure nether which can appear as either cracks or swirling discs. Individual species of Pandora can also have abilities unique to them, such as nether manipulation, fire breath, mind control and more. As stated above in the Physiology section, Pandora have corrosive, nether-infused pitch-black blood with highly corrosive properties and the ability to regenerate from anything even so much as one molecule remains. They have phylacteries, souls of nether which can be found within their chests. (In most cases) If the phylactery is destroyed, the Pandora will disintegrate and melt into a puddle of their own blood. Pandora can also be temporarily incapacitated if the phylactery is simply damaged. One curious thing is that when a Pandora dies, a bellflower will grow from their remains. It is unknown as to how or why this happens. Types of Pandora Different species of Pandora are also categorized into different types/classifications. Spawn-Type Spawn-Types are the weakest and most common of the Pandora, often seen on the front lines during Pandora attacks. Most of them follow a pack mentality and are incapable of sentient thought, motivated only by pure instinct. Spawns can take on a wide variety of forms and can have a wide variety of abilities. The 7 most common of the Spawn-Type Pandora are Wrath, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Lust and Sloth. Elite-Type Pandora that are significantly stronger and less common than Spawns. Most take on a humanoid shape, (though there are exceptions) and some are even capable of summoning weaponry made of nether. They have some basic levels of intelligence and operate mainly in small groups, but otherwise are still as aggressive as Spawns. The most common Elites are Slaughter, Murder, Execution, Assassination, Voracity, Homicide and Anguish. Siege-Type Siege-Type Pandora are far bigger and more durable than both Spawns and Elites, and are highly aggressive and destructive. Some species can have special abilities, but most just use their brute strength. Rage are the most common Siege-Types. Major-Type Majors act as the commanders of Pandora hordes. They are far more intelligent and powerful than Spawns, Elites and Siege Pandora, and have the ability to communicate telepathically with other members of their species. Majors are rarely seen on the battlefield, and when they do appear are usually accompanied by less-powerful types of Pandora rather than other Majors. Majors are usually named after words such as Cruelty, Villainy, Sin, Vice, Evil, Malevolence, etc. Goliath-Type Goliath-Type Pandora are towering monstrosities, much more enormous in height than even Siege-Types and unable to be controlled by Majors. They are the size of tall buildings or bigger, and some species have even known to take the form of ships and spawn weaker Pandora. Their phylacteries are a massive amalgam of smaller phylacteries, and they are nigh-invincible. Goliaths have only ever been seen in large Blight Zones, Dark Realms and major wars. Alpha-Type Omega-Type Enigma-Type Vermin-Type Angels Pandora-Born Humans Dark Realms, Blight Zones & Sheol Origins History Trivia Category:Glitchee123z Category:Races Category:Legendverse Races Category:Elysian Knights Races Category:Villains Category:Factions Category:Legendverse Factions Category:Elysian Knights Factions Category:WIP Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Elysian Knights Terminology Category:Terminology